Star Trek Concordance
The Star Trek Concordance is a reference book written by Bjo Trimble. The concept for this book was based on a privately-printed fandom publication established by Dorothy Jones Heydt in 1968. It was first professionally published by Ballantine Books in 1976 as an unofficial companion to TOS and TAS. It was later endorsed by Paramount. An updated edition featuring summaries of the first seven movies and key Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes featuring TOS characters was published in November 1995 by Carol Publishing Corporation. However, the revised book was published too soon to contain any details from the DS9 episodes The Sword of Kahless and Trials and Tribble-ations, the Star Trek: Voyager episode Flashback or the film Star Trek: First Contact. Summary The Concordance cross-referenced episodes, characters, alien species, etc. from both series. Trimble gave animated material equal weight to TOS in this book, and also included fan artwork and illustrations, indicative of its origins as a fandom publication. Unfortunately there are many mistakes throughout the book, especially in the cast lists. These lists were copied to the later editions of the Star Trek Encyclopedia with the errors remaining. This has also led to many, many fan sites listing incorrect information. There is no word on whether of not these errors were corrected in the updated release. Overview Edition Cover The Concordance has a special cover featuring an above view image of the saucer of a starship on it, with the secondary hull and nacelles on the back cover. Integrated into the front cover is a turn wheel which could be used to locate any Star Trek episode. As you turn the wheel to the episode you wish to locate, the associated stardate, call letters (abbreviated letters used to idenify the episode by) and which page the episode summary can be found. Dedication :"Dedicated to three men who made this book possible: Gene Roddenberry for creating Star Trek in the first place, John Trimble for believing I could get this book together, Martin LeVita for making certain that I did it!" -- Bjo Trimble, pg 5. Introduction INTRODUCTION -- by Bjo Trimble, pg 8-9. Preface PREFACE -- by Dorothy Jones Heydt, pg 10. Key KEY -- pg 11. Time Line Found on pages 12-13 is the list of episodes organized in order of stardate. Episodes Found on pages 14-15 is the list of episodes organized in alphabetical order, and the pages their summaries can be found on. Fan Art Found on pages 19-31 includes a number of images created by many known and unknown fans. Fans who contributed include: *Mattewillis Beard *Tim Kirk *George Barr *Alicia Austin *Tim Courtney *Bjo Trimble *Walt Simonton *Greg Bear *Robert Wood *Anthony Tollin *Alan Andres *Bill Warren *Ellen Windsor Summaries * TOS Season 1, pages 37-51 * TOS Season 2, pages 54-70 * TOS Season 3, pages 74-89 Animated * TAS Season 1, pages 93-108 * TAS Season 2, pages 109-118 Lexicon * Found on pages 123-255 The Appendix * The appendix is located on page 256 and includes an index of episode abbreviations and the pages they can be found on. Special notes DeSalle, [[IKS Devisor|IKS Devisor]], Joanna McCoy, Satak, Xenopolycythemia Category:Reference books de:Star Trek Concordance